Naruto Versus Goku
by Gamakuu
Summary: This is a fight between Naruto and Goku! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE FIGHT! Please rate and review! Also, to anybody who reads and thinks "No, spirit bomb could annhilate Naruto!" you're sadly mistaken. Spirit bomb takes a very long time to accumulate energy.
1. Chapter 1

Please note: The author was a Dragon Ball fan, and watched it every single day when he was a little kid. He loved it. Then... it was CANCELLED. The author was sad and angry. He did not watch Japanese Anime or read the Manga for years... Until 2004 or 2005. He discovered an even better anime and manga. It was called..... Naruto

Okay, yeah I know I'll get reviews saying that DBZ could totally kick ninja butt and all that $!% but I don't care. I did this cause I'm sick of seeing all the people who whine and complain when you say that Naruto is much better than the DBZ chars. Really, Goku would have almost no chance of being able to half beat Naruto, but I gave him more of a chance to make it more interesting. Would you rather me make it the way it shoud've been? Okay: Naruto punches Goku several times and Goku is beaten. THE END. Yeah... That would've had some preeeeety nasty comments. So, I drew it out and gave Goku some more power.

OH, and before you post comments on how DBZ is "so much better" and that junk, don't. Just post on how my writing skills could improve. I did not join to make enemies because of my views, I joined to become a better writer.

Here is the story:

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a wide open field of short grass. There wasn't a single cloud in the amazingly blue sky. He had been transported to an alternate dimension to fight another person from another dimension. This alternate dimension was much like Naruto's dimension, except it was lacking in animals, buildings, inhabitants, and technology. NOT TO MENTION RAMEN!!!!

Naruto sighed. He hoped he could get this fight over with as soon as possible. He wanted ramen... And he needed to get back to his duties has Hokage. True, he had just eaten lunch when he was transported, but that was two whole hours ago. His keen ears picked up a disturbance about twenty meters in front of him and he lifted his head up to see who it was.

Goku was happy. He would finally get to meet and battle someone that matched him in power. He hadn't seen someone that strong in years. To be precise, it had been ninety-three years since his battle with Majin Buu. As he strode through the lush forest, he saw many different types of plants, but no animals. He was so busy pondering that he almost didn't notice that he had walked into a field and was twenty meters in front of a youth with short, spiky blonde hair. The teenager had on black pants with a weird looking holster around his right leg. He wore a green pocketed vest with a stand-up collar over a black shirt. On the ground next to him, neatly folded up, was an orange cloak with black flames on it. What struck Goku as odd was the headband that the youth wore around his forehead. It had a metal piece stuck to it with an odd looking symbol on the front.

In front of him was a man, whom Naruto estimated to be about twenty to twenty-five years old, who had medium long black hair that spiked out in many places. He wore an orange jumpsuit over a blackish-blue shirt and had a black cloth tied around his waist like a belt. There was a powerful aura to him, and Naruto could tell it.

Suddenly, a small flying machine came down from the sky and hovered between them.

"Naruto," it said to Naruto, "this is Goku. Goku, this is Naruto. You will fight each other to prove who is stronger, Ninjas or Saiyans."

"Well of course I can beat him," Naruto found himself saying. He and Goku were both surprised to find that they had both said the same words at the same time.

"Here are the battle rules," the robot said, breaking the silence. "Both of you will begin fighting at your lowest power. You will change from child to teenager to your current forms. This change will occur when you are about to be beaten. In a different form, you will be completely healed and ready to fight again. You may begin when ready."

Naruto looked down and found he was in the same orange jumpsuit he had worn as an Academy Student and as a Genin. He instinctively reached to touch his forehead and found that his head band was gone. "HEY, YOU STUPID ROBOT! GIMME BACK MY HEADBAND!" he yelled with all of the force and power he could put into his voice. "I'm sorry," the robotic voice sounded, "but you will be starting out at your Academy student stage." Naruto looked across at Goku and noted that he, too, was surprised by the sudden change in his body and clothing.

"Bring it!" Goku shouted.

They both raced across the field, fists held ready.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

As Goku's fist connected with Naruto's jaw, Naruto's fist did the same to Goku's jaw. Both flew backwards a few feet onto their backs, but quickly jumped back up. Naruto could only use his transforming jutsu and his taijutsu. He couldn't use any other ninjutsu, he had found out. Goku couldn't use any of his more powerful attacks, either, so also used hand to hand combat.

Suddenly, Goku faked a punch and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Laying on the ground, Naruto wheezed for air as Goku readied a finishing attack. As the fist came in a one inch radius of Naruto's body, it was stopped. Goku found that he couldn't touch Naruto. Suddenly, a light shone around Naruto and he grew a few inches and the same headband appeared on his forehead. Also, all signs of fatigue had disappeared. Suddenly, Naruto sat bolt up and punched Goku in the gut. Then, the same thing happened to Goku (except a headband didn't appear on his forehead) and he stood up. He found he could focus his ki now and decided to attack with Kamehameha.

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHAMEHAMEHAMEHA!!" A yellow blast of power shot straight out from his outstretched palms and seemingly knocked Naruto senseless. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Goku turned around to see the real Naruto shooting down down from the sky at him with a spiraling sphere in his hand. Naruto shouted, "Rasengan!" and thrust the Rasengan into Goku's chest, and knocked him out cold. "Heh heh heh," Naruto chuckled. Then, the bright light once again appeared around Goku and he asked, "What the hell was that move?!?!"

"That is the Rasengan," Naruto responded, "a very powerful move, with which I will defeat you with. Again."

Naruto quickly pulled two kunai out of the holster on his thigh and made two tiger hand seals together like a cross and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A copy of Naruto appeared behind the real Naruto, which startled Goku. The clone then then began to make scratching movements over Naruto's outstretched palm and a Rasengan came into being. Then, both charged at Goku. The clone threw his two kunai at Goku and then attempted to punch him, but the kunai were knocked aside and the clone dissapated with a punch. Then, two kunai flew out of nowhere, but Goku easily deflected them. Then Naruto flew towards Goku with a brightly glowing Rasengan, but Goku easily sidestepped Naruto, and knocked him out with a punch to the side of his head. However, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Another copy?!?" yelped Goku. Then Naruto appeared in front of Goku and slammed a Rasengan into Goku's chest. Goku flew backwards and was once again enveloped in the light. He grew slightly taller but had the same physical appearance.

Naruto chuckled again. "Ready to lose?" he asked the Goku. But soon his eyes widened as Goku's hair turned golden and longer and a glowing yellow aura surrounded him. Then, Naruto's blue eyes relaxed into their normal position and he said, "So you've got a special power like that, too? Well let me show you mine!" Naruto closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them, they were like that of a fox. His nails grew longer and he grinned as his canine teeth grew. On the sides of his face, the lines resembling whiskers darkened a couple of shades and a redish-orange aura enveloped him. Naruto then bit his thumb, made some hand seals, slammed his hands to the ground, and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large orangish-blue frog, around eight feet tall, with a long sword and a red vest appeared in front of him. "Attack," Naruto growled. The frog unsheathed its sword and leaped towards Goku and tryed to crush him with its orange webbed feet, but found itself unable to. Goku was strong enough in his first Super Saiyan mode to hold back the frog for a while, but not long enough. The amphibian soon sent Goku flying. Before Goku could be knocked out, he activated his second stage of Super Saiyan. He then clenched his right hand in a fist, brought his right arm back, and punched the frog as hard as he could. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Heh heh, well done," said Naruto, "you beat Gamakata. But you still haven't beaten me!" Naruto growled and flung himself at Goku. The two threw punches and kicks, jumped and ducked, but none of the attacked connencted where it should have. Then, Goku saw an opening and he used it to send Naruto flying.

The bright glow surrounded Naruto again, and his jumpsuit changed, he grew taller, and the headband fabric turned black and was longer. The new jumpsuit was orange and black. "Well done," Naruto congratulated him, "Well done. But you still haven't beaten me." Then, as he was once again enveloped in the chakra/aura, one large tail grew out of the back of his waist. Then another, followed by a third. "So, you still think you can beat me?" Naruto questioned? "Try me and see!" Goku responded. Once again the two fought and fought and Goku was forced to go to the third version of his Super Saiyan mode while Naruto went Four-Tailed and lost control. It took Goku's fourth Super Saiyan mode to be on even grounds with the Four-Tailed Naruto.

END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had been enveloped in a dark red chakra when he went Four-Tails. Then, his skin started to peel off, leaving behind a red monster with large pointy ears, white eyes and a glowing white fanged mouth.

Suddenly, Goku went into his final Super Saiyan Mode and seemingly killed Naruto with a brightly glowing orb launched from his palms. Suddenly, the bright glow surrounded Naruto again, and he grew just a little, but didn▓t change much. Suddenly, he once again used the summoning jutsu, but this time summoned a very old frog who was less than a foot tall. ⌠HA!■ Goku laughed, ⌠If that▓s all you can summon now, this will be easy to win!■

Then, the old amphibian jumped twenty feet into the air and let loose a powerful blast of chakra from its mouth. Goku was knocked through the air and landed sprawled in the grass.

⌠I▓m ready,■ Naruto announced to the frog and the frog dissipated. Naruto▓s eyes had changed and they resembled that of a frog. He had a more powerful aura to him and seemed to be more powerful now then when he was in Demon Fox ⌠mode.■

Goku sprinted across the field and put all of his power into his fist and punched. Naruto flew backwards and slammed through many trees before stopping himself and jumping back to the field. He wasn▓t hurt at all and acted as though he had only been given a little shove. ⌠Heh heh, is that all you can do?■ he asked mockingly.

⌠B-but how? How did you survive that blow? You should have been killed or at least knocked out!■ Goku stammered.

⌠Sage Mode,■ Naruto answered Goku. ⌠It makes me more powerful than anyone in the world and I am not hurt by physical attacks. Give up. There is no beating me!■

Naruto then used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and summoned another shadow clone who formed a Rasengan in the real Naruto▓s palm. Then, this one grew bigger until it was about 3 feet in diameter.

Goku was at a loss for words. He didn▓t even have time to dodge or formulate an attack to block it, which wouldn▓t have worked since the Rasengan expanded before it hit Goku, making it twenty-five feet in diameter.

Goku was thrown clear across the field by the raw power of the Rasengan and was knocked unconscious. ⌠How could I have lost?■ was his last thought.

Thanks for reading! =)

I know many people (the DBZ Fans) would say that this is impossible and that Goku could totally defeat Naruto without having to even go Super Saiyan, but I say that▓s wrong. I watched many, many DB, DBZ, and DBGT episodes before they got cancelled and I was a total DBZ Fan. Now, I▓m a Naruto fan. Naruto is much, much more powerful than any other character, whether it be one from DBZ or Bleach or whatever! I think many DBZ fans are just jealous because Naruto can totally destroy Goku. Really, Naruto could▓ve beaten Goku much easier in this fight, but then my story wouldn▓t have been as long or as good. So I made Goku a little more powerful. And by a little, I mean A LOT. So yeah. NO FLAMING THE REVIEWS! Just say that you liked it and/or give advice (writing advice). Do not post anything like ⌠Naruto su**s■ and that junk.  
Once again, thanks for reading! 


End file.
